1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held image reading apparatus for reading image information from a surface as it moves over the surface, and to a method of operating the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various hand-held image reading apparatuses such as hand-held copiers, hand-held image scanners, and the like, have recently been put into practical use. These apparatuses read a predetermined width of image information from a surface, as they move over the surface. Therefore, they can read the part of an image corresponding to the distance they have moved. Some of these apparatuses are capable of changing the width of the reading area.
However, it is difficult for them to read only a single, required line of a document if the line spacing is narrow.